The present invention generally relates to computer systems, and more particularly to computer systems including a complex server architecture.
In order to support concurrency, modern servers, such as web servers and databases, require a highly complex architecture. These servers support concurrent requests from hundreds of clients while maintaining high performance. Typically, much of their complexity is hidden from clients. A client merely creates a job (e.g., session, transaction, context, or unit of work) on the server(s), sending multiple requests as part of that job. The server(s), on the other hand, handles multiple jobs submitted by all connected clients using very complicated workflows.